


Wells, Wells, Wells

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Doppelganger, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zettai Ryouiki, council of wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: A scene rewrite of 4x06, instead of Lothario Wells accidentally flashing everyone he shows up with the Earth-47 version of Barry Allen on his arms and surprises everyone, especially Harry.





	Wells, Wells, Wells

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Council of Wells! I wish to see more of them in the future. 
> 
> I had this imagine of Barry wearing a mini-skirt in my head so I wrote this instead of working on NaNo. What is wrong with me? *headdesk*
> 
> Also the ending's kind of meh, but I didn't know how to continue.

Harry was frustrated by his doppelgängers. They’d been at this all day and they couldn’t even agree on what methodology to use. It didn’t help matters that Lothario kept on go in and out of the conversation to do ‘important things’.

“So Council of Wells,” Cisco called when he walked back to the room, “have we found our mystery foe yet?”

“No,” Harry said, “we can’t even agree on how to track him.”

“Seriously?” Cisco said. “You had all day!”

“I know,” Harry tried to reign in his frustration. He wanted to throw something at his doppelgängers but that would be pointless; he can’t even hit any of them.

“Wait, weren’t there three of you?” Cisco said when he noticed Lothario’s absence. 

Just then Lothario’s stream came back online and he wasn’t alone. Harry was about to berate him for bringing a stranger into this when he realized just who was clinging on to Lothario’s arm. It was Barry Allen - the Earth-47 Barry Allen. Harry’s mouth had gone dry at the sight. This Barry was slimmer than the Earth-1 Barry Allen. He wore a rumpled white button-up shirt, a pleated mini-skirt and black thigh-high socks. There were bite marks around his neck and hickeys just below his collarbone and Harry was sure he saw the flash of a navel ring when he moved. Cisco made a horrified noise beside him and Harry finally managed to pry his eyes away from the strip of creamy white skin between the hemline of the skirt and the thigh-high socks Earth-47 Barry was wearing.

“Hi!” Earth-47 Barry said with a cheerful smile. That was when Harry noticed the blue highlights in the man’s hair. 

“Hi,” Harry said slowly as his brain processed and filed this image away for later use.

“Oh god,” Cisco groaned and averted his eyes.

“Who is this?” Wolfgang side-eyed Barry-47.

“This is Barry,” Lothario said. “Barry, this is everyone.”

“And why is he here?” Wells 2.0 groused.

“Yes, why is he here?” Wolfgang echoed.

“Well, Barry here,” Lothario pulled Barry-47 closer to himself, “is a forensic psychologist. I thought he might be able to give us some insight into this DeVoe character.”

“Really?” Wolfgang sneered skeptically. “He’s a forensic psychologist?”

“Yep!” Barry-47 smiled. His skirt shifted a bit and Harry realized that there were faded bite marks on Barry’s thighs that he didn’t notice before. Harry dug his nails into his palm and tried to remain focused on the task at hand.

Just then the Earth-1 version of Barry Allen walked into the room and said, “Hey guys, what’s going on in here?”

Harry was at a loss of what to say and Cisco had been reduced to making distressed noises at the speedster. Then Barry finally noticed the Council of Wells and the other Barry in the room. He froze in shock at the sight. Earth-47 Barry, however, didn’t seem to notice anything wrong and happily greeted his doppelgänger, “Hi Barry! I’m Barry! Your Earth-47 doppelgänger! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you nice, too,” Barry waved back awkwardly and exchanged a look with Cisco. Harry sighed. This wasn’t going anywhere and seeing Barry Allen in that mini-skirt and thigh-highs combo was distracting. Even Wells 2.0 and Wolfgang’s gaze were lingering a bit too long on Barry-47. Harry made another tick on his mental checklist of their similarities. 

“So I heard you have a problem?” Barry-47 asked his doppelgänger. “With some guy named DeVoe?”

“Seems like it,” Barry answered uneasily.

“And you don’t have much to go on besides a last name?” Barry-47 continued. “Which is why you have gathered different versions of Harrison Wells together to figure it out?”

“Pretty much,” Cisco said.

“And it’s going nowhere fast because they all have egos the size of planets?” Lothario looked somewhat chastised. Well 2.0 and Wolfgang just looked irritated. Harry frowned.

“You are good at this,” Cisco commented as he elbowed Harry.

Barry-47 flashed Cisco a charming smile and gave Lothario’s arm a gentle squeeze, “I know my Harrison.”

Harry wanted to call off this entire thing immediately. He did not need to see another version of Barry clinging onto another version of himself. It’s just going to make working with the Flash that much harder for him. He didn’t even want to know how Earth-1 Barry was taking all of this.

“I must protest that statement,” Wolfgang piped up. “I am a certified genius and these people are-”

“I going to stop you there,” Barry-47 interrupted, “these people are other versions of yourself and you answered this Harrison’s call because you wanted to help, right?”

Wolfgang made a face at being interrupted but he nodded his head reluctantly. Harry was impressed. Cisco and Barry watched with horrified fascination.

“You guys all answered this Harrison’s request for help because you wanted to help right?” Barry-47 waited for the doppelgängers to agree. “So help him with his problem _now_. You can bicker over who’s scientific theories is superior after you get an answer.”

“Well,” Lothario was the first to speak up. “I think Barry’s right, we are here to help, not argue. I can come up with a psych profile for DeVoe based on his previous actions.”

“Fine,” Wolfgang sighed. “I can adapt my search algorithm to the psych profile for a better elimination process."

“Throw in my quantum cerebral chip and we’ll find him in no time,” Wells 2.0 offered. 

Cisco turned to Harry, “I’m starting to see why you called these guys.”

Harry smiled, “Alright gentlemen, let’s get to work.” 

“Well, my job here is done,” the Earth-47 Barry said. “I’m going to take a bubble bath. I’ll see you later.” He gave Lothario a kiss and waved goodbye to everyone before disappearing from view. 

Harry was glad when Barry left the room with Cisco, at least they could focus now. He will deal with the fallout from this later. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk Barrison with me on [tumblr!](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
